The present method relates to the field of data storage systems and in particular the use of the so-called optical jukebox and similar systems for data storage and also the software that is used to operate said systems. Contemporary optical jukeboxes and similar data storage systems typically store a large number of medium storage devices such as optically read/write disks, and provide a number of computer drives which may be loaded with the storage disks for gaining read/write access to the data stored thereon. Access time in these contemporary storage systems is slowed due to drive loading and unloading time and robot movements of media. Another drawback of contemporary systems is that the automated robotic movers are prone to mechanical failure. A solution is needed that is able to eliminate disk loading time and improve reliability of the system.